


Wo I Need You

by martiansprout



Series: Hey! Say! JUMP Discography Fics [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martiansprout/pseuds/martiansprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I like you. And I had just kissed you. So now you are mine. All mine. You don’t have any say in this anymore.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wo I Need You

Ryosuke was chatting with Keito when he noticed Chinen, sitting quietly in a corner of the room, eyes staring straight at him while totally ignoring Yuto who was bothering the smaller guy with all his might.

Chinen made Ryosuke worried lately. He had been so weird. (Not that he wasn’t weird before, but still.) He wondered if there was something bothering his best friend (beside Yuto). Normally, if there was anything on his mind, Chinen would find Ryosuke right away to ask for his opinion, or at least to get it out. He hadn’t said any words to him ever since yesterday though.

_Maybe I should talk to him first,_ Ryosuke thought to himself, _Maybe it’s something really hard to say. That’s why he is staring at me like that._

With that in mind, Ryosuke left his seat with Keito before walking to Chinen. He halted his step though, when Chinen suddenly stood up and walked to him. When the shorter guy reached him, he put his two hands on Ryosuke’s chubby cheeks and smiled. Ryosuke didn’t know what the fuck Chinen was planning to do, but he was sure that if the smaller didn’t stop soon, he would faint because his heart was beating embarrassingly hard right that moment.

He never expected that Chinen would kiss him though. It was nothing but an innocent kiss, a chaste touch of their lips that didn’t last more than a second, but to Ryosuke, it felt like the world had both stopped and been spinning around him at the same time.

‘I’ve been thinking,’ Chinen said smugly ‘I like you. And I had just kissed you. So now you are mine. All mine. You don’t have any say in this anymore.’

It wasn’t like Ryosuke could say anything against Chinen anyway. At least not when he was unconscious.


End file.
